fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope
Hope is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013, created by Flipline Forum user Colorinda. Appearance Hope has long, wavy loose black hair and tan skin. She wears a light blue eyeshadow, a gray star tank underneath a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and light blue sneakers with white accents and laces. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner, her hair is slightly more detailed and has visible lighter streaks. Styles Style B Hope doesn't wear her hat, but she wears a blue turtleneck sweater under a leather vest, white pinstripe pants, and black and white shoes with blue laces. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 On her way to winning the first KCP, Hope received more votes than: *Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division (2,578-1,096) *Kya in the Tacodale Division Finals (2,742-758) *Emmy in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals (3,267-2,116) *Amber in the Final Four (2,883-1,798) *Dice in the Grand Finals (4,396-2,675) Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *Focaccia Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Gnocchi *Rocket Ragu *Grated Mozzarella *4 Meatballs *1 Provolone Star *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Birthday Cake *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (New Year) *Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Flavor X Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 Curly Fries (left) *2 Potato Skins (right) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Provolone Cheese (all) *6 Meatballs (right half, top right) *6 Bacons (left half, bottom right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Bacon *Sauteed Onions *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella *Well-Done Grill *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Meatballs *Sauteed Onions *Marinara Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Candy Rocket *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Cherry, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Jubilee Jelly Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower, Candy Rocket, Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **Dark Blue Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **White Chocolate Star Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Crust *Key Lime Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Streusel Topping *Blueberries (All Over) *8 White Chocolate Stars (Inner Ring) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Ancho Chile Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Chimichurri *Lettuce *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Cucumber Slices **Tamago *Kiwi Slices *Squid Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *1 Butter **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *2 Pecan Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Countdown Crunch *1 Butter **Small Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Olive Oil *Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Bacons (left and bottom right) *6 Meatballs (top left and right) *8 Gorgonzolas *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Thick Crust *Bierkäse Sauce *Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Schnitzels (left, bottom right) *6 Meatballs (top left, right) *8 Gorgonzolas *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Marinara Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Root Beer **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (Christmas) *Cheddarwurst on a Fruitcake Bun *Marinara Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Dasher **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Vanilla Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Blueberries **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Blueberry Swizzle, Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Powsicle Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Crackle Crumbs **Blue Moon Ice Cream *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Purple Burple Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Star Sprinkles *Cherry, Candy Rocket, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Parmesan Chicken Strips (all) *4 French Fries (all) *2 Kung Pao Dips Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *4 Salted Caramel Chicken Strips (all) *4 French Fries (all) *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (New Year) * Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular French Cruller with Tutti Frutti Jelly ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Creameo Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella * Well-Done Grill * Bacon * Sauteed Onions * Bacon * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) * Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella * Well-Done Grill * Meatballs * Sauteed Onions * Meatballs * Sauteed Onions * Marinara Sauce * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Marinara Sauce ** Ranch Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 29 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Birthday Cake. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Ciabatta. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Azul Ranch Taco. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Countdown Crunch. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Crackle Crumbs. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with French Fries. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios for their games. *She is the only customer who orders Parmesan Chicken Strips in Papa's Wingeria To Go! *According to her creator, Colorinda, Hope reads fashion magazines, which is why she looks fancy. She's also very polite and loves every type of food. She also likes pop music, electro, and rock & roll. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=6662.msg494352#msg494352 Order Tickets Hope Ragu.png|Hope's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Pasta.png|Hope's Pastaria regular order Hope FTG.png|Hope's Freezeria To Go! order Hope wish.png|Hope's Donuteria order during New Year Hope Donut.png|Hope's Donuteria regular order Hope Hopy.png|Hope's Wingeria HD order Hope PTG.png|Hope's Pizzeria To Go! order Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Hope's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Hope's Cheeseria Order.png|Hope's Cheeseria regular order Hope Star CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee Hope CTG.png|Hope's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hope star.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD order during Starlight Jubilee Hope Cupcakeria HD.png|Hope's Cupcakeria HD regular order Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee.png|Hope's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Wish.jpg|Hope's Bakeria regular order Hopetmhc.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Hopetmh.png|Hope's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Sushiria regular order Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Hope Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Hope's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Pancakeria HD regular order Hope’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Hope's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Hope Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Hope's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Hope (Regular).jpg|Hope's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-12 at 6.10.26 PM.png|Hope's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee Screen Shot 2018-09-27 at 12.06.56 PM.png|Hope's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Hope (Holiday).jpg|Hope's Pancakeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Hope (Regular).jpg|Hope's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Wingeria To Go! Hope (Holiday).png|Hope's Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Wingeria To Go! Hope (Regular).png|Hope's Wingeria To Go! regular order Hope’s DTG! New Year order.JPG|Hope's Donuteria To Go! order during New Year. Hope’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Hope's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 8D9BC33F-4703-4E1A-89B8-89A62619B5E2.jpeg|Hope’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Portallini Feast 63CDDC27-B161-4BB5-8012-5FF82DD75204.jpeg|Hope’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order E9B182DC-FD16-44BE-96C4-59ADD064B671.jpeg|Hope's Bakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee F6611B6E-3B33-4C2D-B85F-06E101C47CF7.jpeg|Hope's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Kingsleyhope.jpg|Hope, the Customerpalooza winner! results.jpg Winners.PNG|Hope with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 Hope.jpg HopePerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Hope in Pastaria! Hope4.jpg|Perfect in Pastaria! Hopeunlock.png Hope2.jpg Screenshot (69).png|Colorinda would be proud to see this! Hope not pleased.png|...but not this! Perfect Pasta for Hope 3.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta! Perfect Pasta for Hope 4.png|Hope enjoys her perfect pasta during Starlight Jubilee! Perfect Pasta for Hope 5.png|Perfect pasta for Hope (again) Gggggggger.PNG hope perfect.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Hope.png|Perfect donuts for Hope! Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.16.23.png|Hope is not pleased with the Sugarplum Infinity Loops Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Kingsley and Hope.png|Kingsley with his 1st Customerpalooza winner! hope in mai multe feluri.jpg Obrázek5.png Hope Cheeseria Perfect.png|Hope is happy with her perfect sandwich! Hopeangry.png Newbies.jpg|Hope, 3rd in line for cupcakes Papa'sCheeseriaHopePerfecto3.png|Hope shares a perfect sandwich with Captain Cori! Palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining together in Cupcakeria HD hope-displeased.png Customer gift 01.jpg Customer gift 02.jpg Customer gift 03.jpg Hope Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Hope loves her perfect Peach Cobbler pie! Hope Perri.png Yui.PNG|Hope is accompanying Cooper while "Yui" is taking his order in Donuteria Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png Hope and Yui Sushiria.png Hope and Steven Whiskview.png Hope and Steven Sakura.png Lisa is so happy!.GIF|Hope is impressed with Lisa's donuts! Bad Taco - Hope.png IMG 0955.JPG IMG 1090.JPG 21317940 1838550186189069 1764663252544314281 n.png|PZRHD! Hope Approved! Parade 02.jpg IMG 0054.PNG IMG 0274.PNG 4613D196-AA48-44F8-A7BA-8C9099CA5E99.png|Bronze Star Customer IMG 0359.PNG|KCP Winners IMG 0528.PNG IMG 0645.PNG IMG 0817.PNG|Ruby Torte IMG 1133.PNG Hope Nervous.png Angry Hope.png Hope Not Pleased.png Hope - Wingeria To Go!.PNG Hope Finger Point.png|Hope is not pleased in Scooperia. 1556994348285.jpg|link=Hope sticking out her tongue Screenshot_2019-06-07_160033.jpg|Hope ordering in Donuteria To Go! Screenshot_2019-06-13_111926.jpg hopeprof.jpg IMG_1965.PNG IMG_1598.PNG IMG_2902.PNG Sarge Fan and Hope.png IMG_2424.PNG 30A56F8C-5BEA-4ED9-830A-36F71B1BF7A0.png 2A7ED981-DE55-47A6-9656-A5E583FA40DB.png FD31D218-25F6-445D-9F76-F5BF4F1D4EBE.jpeg 4CA87D9B-B058-4D4B-8925-F3066CDDC5F8.jpeg DAAF5B9D-3DEC-492B-A71C-FD9E9A8DF0E0.jpeg 36B22C21-77CA-4742-9B44-697D5E8AC585.jpeg Foodini and Hope.png Hope and Cameo.png IMG_5408.PNG Hope the customer.jpg Hope-Kingsley.jpg Hope Style B.png 737EF80C-7949-4C6B-8A39-DB1C09C3D5F5.jpeg 68A757D6-727E-4636-B711-4BF016D75D72.jpeg 5FBBC211-6093-48F5-AAD3-92806F1869DF.png 3341CCDD-4143-4CF6-A088-43BF2B0A5CAB.png|First time perfect with Hope and Rudy Fan Art HopeFanart.png|By Kingdom of Jerland I3wj1Ia.png|By MooseRelated Hope.PNG|Sprite edit by EightballPixels 2dbqly1.jpg|By Aldo1504 hopecolor.jpg|By Kspoppy WelcomeYui.png|By SuperCub untitled drawing by peggyandprudence-d6vncnb.png S8oNo27.png|By Colgatepony234 Hope papa louie.jpg|By liselottelove Sem títulosad.png|By Almei on i-dressup Hope Sexy.png|By Almei Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Gisela.png Hope perri dokidokitsuna.jpg|Hope and Perri by DokiDokiTsuna Hope Kid.jpg Flipline - Hope.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Hope.png|By:TheSweetPinkCutie EpisodeHope.png|RedRubyTwilight Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:H Characters